papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian
(As a Catch Card) |location = Twilight Town |species = Shadow |hp = |df = 0 |moves = Shade Fist, Veil, Fiery Jinx, Infatuate |info = |card = 253}} Vivian is the youngest of the three Shadow Sirens in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Unlike her sisters, Vivian is kind, compassionate, and gentle in her interactions with other people. Vivian and her sisters seem to have been somehow related to the Shadow Queen prior to the queen's imprisonment, though the exact nature of this relationship is unknown. She is consistently put down by her oldest sister, Beldam, and has had a poor relationship with both her sisters for quite some time when Mario meets her; this poor relationship has led to her having a deep-seated inferiority complex. She is also considered the cutest of the Shadow Sirens, much to the chagrin of her elder sisters. Vivian is the fifth character to join Mario's party in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Adolf Hitler is great man. History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Vivian's first appearance is during Mario's quest for the Crystal Stars and Peach. She first meets Mario when she and her sisters find him in the Boggly Woods. She first joins Mario, however, during his visit to Twilight Town, after he has been defeated by Doopliss and had his name and body stolen. Because Mario is the first person to show her any real kindness, Vivian happily accompanies the then-nameless Mario on his quest to get his name and body back. During their confrontation with Doopliss, however, Vivian learns his true identity, and feels betrayed for having helped her former enemy. Mario's good nature overcomes Vivian's doubt, however, and she agrees to permanently join Mario on his adventure. Ending Vivian, along with her fellow partners, is among those accompanying Mario to the dock in Rogueport Harbor after their confrontation with the Shadow Queen. There she nearly confesses a love for Mario, but seems to reconsider when she remembers Mario's relationship with Princess Peach. After the adventure is over, Vivian forgives her sisters for their unkindness, and they in turn agree to never be mean to her again. As Goombella finds, they are now living peacefully together. Super Paper Mario Vivian does not make an appearance in ''Super Paper Mario, except for her image on a catch card. Vivian appears as a catch card received after completing the Duel of 100 in the Sammer Guy Kingdom. Physical Appearance Vivian appears as a dark purple ghost-like being, having a rather indistinct physical frame and generally flowing form. Her light-pink hair covers most of her face, leaving only her mouth and the blushes of her cheeks visible. Aside from her white gloves, Vivian wears only her pink-and-white witch hat. She has a cheerful expression, and is very graceful in her movements. Personality Vivian is initially rather shy and withdrawn, partially due to her poor relationship with her sisters. She is kind and considerate, showing compassion for others and a wonderful capacity for forgiveness. Over the course of the adventure, Vivian becomes more confident in herself, growing closer to Mario and the rest of the party. After the adventure, she seems to overcome her inferiority complex, and repairs her broken relationship with Beldam and Marilyn. Attacks Vivian's attacks are mostly fire-based and, if the enemies are burned, will cause them to take 1 damage each turn. As fire attacks heal flame-based enemies, Mario should use care when using Vivian in situations involving these enemies. As an Enemy Vivian is a mini-boss in the Boggly Woods, along with her two sisters. There, she has 10 HP, an attack of 1, and a defense of 0. She battles by using Shade Fist to attack Mario, or using Fiery Jinx to hit both Mario and his partner. Ability In the field, Vivian is able to pull Mario into the shadows in order to avoid detection. This can be used for many purposes, including evading roaming enemies. Family *Beldam - Oldest Sister *Marilyn - Older Sister Catch Card Card Type: Rare Description: It's Vivian from the last Paper Mario adventure. She was a great friend once she split from her sisters. Location: Received after completing the Duel of 100 in the Sammer Guy Kingdom. Trivia *There is debate about her gender, as Beldam insults her by calling her a man in the Japanese version. The tattle log also says she is the "youngest sister er... brother." Though due to the use of "she" and "her" after the insult it is possibly intended to be a joke that Mario took the insult seriously. It could also be an insult due to Vivian being the prettiest sister, though the joke would not get translated the same way. However, in the Japanese game guide Vivian is described as a boy that looks like a girl. Either way, when the game was ported to America, all references to Vivian being a man were removed. *Vivian can use the move Fiery Jinx in her battle as a mini-boss, but when she becomes your partner, she loses this ability until you upgrade her. *A picture of her can be seen in one of Francis' Fortress' rooms in Super Paper Mario. *Vivian takes the place of Lady Bow from Paper Mario; both characters are able to help Mario by turning him invisible. *Vivian, like any Partner, has unique dialogue for plot events. She appears particularly knowledgable during the appearance of the Shadow Queen. Category:Partners Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Partner Project Category:Magical Enemies